


Black Pulls All

by grangerbookworm1280



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional, Free Verse, Gen, Literature, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangerbookworm1280/pseuds/grangerbookworm1280
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about depression, anxiety, and the cyclic nature of my mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Pulls All

The cycle is never-ending.  
People think it does, but it really doesn't  
Sadness, fear, anxiety.  
a vicious circle that endlessly repeats.  
From black to blue,  
it can fade,  
but no matter what,  
it never goes away.  
a thousand conversations running in my head,  
all things I want to say.  
But words that are a product of this cycle-  
words that hurt, words to hide behind,  
things I don't wish to mean,  
but things that still make me believe them.  
words that are constantly beating,  
never relenting,  
pulling me back down into black  
this is black.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one day when I was pretty depressed, and this was the only way I could express my feelings


End file.
